


Maturity

by 1peenypheeny1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Smut, harednshipping, yall it gon be nastaaaaaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1peenypheeny1/pseuds/1peenypheeny1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie wants to prove to Maxie that he is 'mature' enough to take on ANY task... but is that possible? A Hardenshipping fanfiction. (WARNING: May not be appropriate for people not comfortable with sexual thoughts, ideas, actions, etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maturity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sister who has been there for me through thick and thin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sister+who+has+been+there+for+me+through+thick+and+thin).



How dare he. Maxie stared at his rival and internally cursed at himself. All this time he had been told “don't date your rival, bad things will happen”. He followed his orders like any important person should. But this… this new Archie… no. He wasn't getting ahold of his mind so easily. Sure, Archie was attractive before… but now…

No, stop it, Maxie! Control yourself! Don't let him get to you… 

Archie tossed the red orb up and down in his hand. “Look, Max, do you want it or not?” Archie taunted, waving the orb.

“Now that you've touched it, no. I don't. I don't need some h²o fanatics germs on something I want.” Maxie spat, almost like venom.

Archie's lips curled into a delicious smirk. “Oh. Well, then you wouldn't mind if I just… got rid of it-” Archie taunted, holding it over the chute to the ocean below.

Maxie's eyes went wide. “Are you insane?! That is the only way to summon Groudon! If anything happens to that orb, I'll..--” Maxie yelled, but was cut off by laughter.

He was joking. 

Maxie's cheeks went red. “You idiot…” he whispered under his breath. “Oh, chill out, Max! In only messin’ with ya!” The pirate laughed, closing the chute and walking towards his hot headed enemy.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he could scream it in his mind. Maxie did look adorable with his cheeks all red like that… almost as red as his sweater. And the way his glasses would slip down his nose and how he would push them back up…

“Messing with me, Archie? You almost doomed us all.” Maxie hissed. Archie only smiled softly. “You know I wouldn't drop it, right?” Archie asked, crossing his arms.

Maxie huffed. “Archie, just please be more… mature.” Maxie stated, pushing his glasses back up.

Archie's eyebrows rose a bit. “Mature? You want me to be mature, Max?” Archie asked, like he was repeating it to see if he heard right.

“Yes, dummy, mature. Though I highly doubt you can manage that…” Maxie said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Archie thought for a moment, but then smiled. “Alright… I'll show you mature. But if I win, you have to do something for me.”

Maxie sighed. “Oh come on, Archie, we aren't children anymore… quit playing games.” He spat.

“No, no, it's not a game. It's a challenge. Like, working out.” Archie explained.

Maxie's face scrunched up in disgust. “Working out…?” He repeated. 

“Yeah, but this will be a different kind of working out…” Archie smirked.

“Like what?”

“You'll see…”

“Why can't you just tell me now?”

“It's a surprise…”

Maxie sighed. “Archie…” he said, pushing his glasses up once more. 

“No, trust me. You'll enjoy it. Just come back later and I'll show you how mature I can be.” The pirate assured, almost moving him out quick enough to almost make him face plant and get rug burn.


End file.
